We Can Heal You
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: Kagome is sick and tired of the abuse from Inuyasha and Sango so she runs with Shippo.They come upon a cave and soon find a litter of cubs. What will Kagome do? More info inside.Do not own any Inuyasha products or anything but I do watch it alot.
1. Leaving

Ok so this is my story.

Kagome is being abused. Sick and tired of Inuyasha and Sango being the cause of this she runs off with Shippo. As soon as she runs from the Inutachi she finds a cave where Shippo and Kagome stay in only to find a litter of newborn cubs in there next to a dismembered mother.

What will Kagome do now?

So everyone knows there will be a new someone in the story right it's good if you do if not that is fine.

Also with that note this story will be threesome so don't kill me, maim me, or curse me and especially do not flame me if you are tired of threesome and stuff it is just my thing where I write harems because you can never have to much sexy to go around so yeah.

Kagome/Sesshomaru/?

"Talking"

Regular

"Thinking"

"Inner Beast"

* * *

><p>Kagome climbed up the well wall hoping just for once Inuyasha would not be there.<p>

You see she has been abused by not one but two of the group members.

She was frightened of them because they verbally, emotionally, physically, and sometimes sexually abused her.

To others this was a horrifying sight, she would come back home limping and bruised or had abnormal abrasions on her skin. She would even have broken bones that protruded out of her body making her family worry that she may not be as safe as she says she is.

Kagome just drops the conversation and says that it was from a demon attack and that she could heal herself. That did not set well with her mother but for now she was silent or Sota and Jii-chan might ask more than she has.

"Hey bitch what's taken you so long", a gruff voice said from above the well.

"_Oh no not now_", Kagome thought as she made it towards the end of her climb.

"Sorry Inuyasha I had to pack your ramen", Kagome said with a calm voice that hinted fear.

"Damn well should of done it the night before, now you are gonna get punished for your stupidity", Inuyasha said in a dangerous voice as he cracked his knuckle.

"I-Inuyasha please don't I di~", Kagome tried to say but she was slapped across the face and punched in the stomach.

"Oh like I heard that one before you stupid little bitch, you always have an excuse", Inuyasha said as he rammed his knee into her ribs causing a scream to rip through her lips.

"Yeah you scream all you want but you will never get me to stop", he said with such acid in his voice that she had tears running down her face.

"Stop Inuyasha please stop I'll be on time promise", she said trembling as blood came out of her mouth.

"No way bitch you are so not getting out of this, better yet let me get Sango to give you a lesson do you want that", Inuyasha said as he slapped Kagome again.

"No Inuyasha please no I don't want to please", Kagome screamed out this time trying to crawl away from him only to meet the feet of a certain female that was spoken of.

"S-Sango please don't hurt me please", Kagome said as the tears streamed down continuously since she knew that if Inuyasha didn't break anything Sango would hurt her even worse.

"So the slut gravels as well, how surprising she learned a new trick", Sango said in a monotone voice causing Kagome to tremble with fear.

"Now did anything break or chip Kagome or did he go easy on you", Sango said as she grabbed her katana from her sheath.

"He went easy on me", Kagome said fearing the worst as she looked up.

"Well if he went easy now is the time to run so I can chase you", Sango said with a sickening sweet voice that got Kagome to get up in no time and run as fast as she could with the pain weighing her down.

She ran like it was hours towards the village which held the rest of the Inutachi only to get sliced in the back by Sango's katana blade.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome", Sango tutted as she held out her katana and grabbed her shoulder.

Kagome was frightened even more because this was when she was beaten to a pulp by now.

Then something strange happened as Sango lifted her katana the world around them started to shake and piece by piece the world lifted into darkness even Sango just leaving Kagome in the darkness.

"Where did everything go", Kagome questioned as she looked around her.

"Mama wake up come on before Inubaka gets up", said a little boy's voice from out of nowhere.

'Shippo is that you", Kagome asked.

"Mama come on you promised we would leave together and start a life as soon as we left Inubaka", Shippo said.

Kagome opened her eyes as soon as she heard Shippo's words and hugged him.

"Oh Shippo thank you, now get your stuff in the bag and I will finish up and leave a note to Miroku", Kagome said in the lowest whisper knowing Shippo would hear because of his demonic hearing.

"Okay mama but I am already packed",Shippo said as he lifted his blue backpack that Kagome gave him to carry his stuff in.

"Okay just let me get ready and we will leave", Kagome whispered as Shippo nodded his head.

She soon got her stuff ready and put the letter in Miroku's hand and they were off to a new start.

(Next Morning)

Kagome and Shippo had been walking for hours now and had happened upon a cave that was near a pond filled with fresh water and bushes filled with berries of the sort.

As they walked into the cave they found it barren of anything.

Though when they got further they smelled something familiar. It was the scent of blood that was familiar and they raced toward the end but it was too dark.

Kagome remembering she packed her flashlight took it out and turning it on only to gasp and drop it. There in the light of the flashlight was what looked like a female but it was to hard to notice because the body was so dismantled that even a certain cold masked demon would flinch in horror.

Kagome quickly picked up the flashlight and pointed towards the body and cringed from the smell but stopped when Shippo got closer to the body.

"Shippo stop before you get hurt there may be something in it that could come out and get you", Kagome said.

"But mama I hear whining", Shippo said as he neared a large rock that was behind the dismembered demon.

Kagome being quite worried of her adopted sons safety walked behind the rock and looked down towards the ground were Shippo lay on his belly with at least six newborn tiger cubs laying on a nest of fur.

"Can we keep them", Shippo asked to his shocked adopted mother.

* * *

><p>Ja ne<p> 


	2. Note

Ok so this is my story.

Kagome is abused and sick and tired of Inuyasha and Sango being the cause of this she runs off with Shippo. As soon as she runs from the Inutachi she finds a cave where Shippo and Kagome stay in only to find a litter of newborn cubs in there next to a dismembered mother.

What will Kagome do now?

So everyone knows there will be a new someone in the story right is good if you do if not that is fine.

Also with that note this story will be threesome so don't kill me,maim me,scar me,or curse me and especially do not flame me if you are tired of harems and stuff it is just my thing were I write harems because you can never have to much sexy to go around so yeah.

Kagome/Sesshomaru/?

"Talking"

Regular

_"Thinking"_

"**Thoughts**"

_**"Inner Beast"**_

* * *

><p>Kagome being quit worried of her adopted sons safety walked behind the rock and looked down towards the ground were Shippo lay on his belly with at least six newborn tiger cubs lay on a nest of fur.<p>

"Can we keep them",Shippo said to his shocked adopted mother.

* * *

><p>She thought it over in her head for a little while before saying that word that most people want to hear.<p>

"Yes but we have to go to my time so I can get supplies for the little ones",Kagome said as she motioned for Shippo to pick up some and gently put them in his bag so they could stay warm.

"Shippo you should grab some fur for them so they don't get poked by anything",Kagome said as she pulled out a decent sized wicker basket.

She picked up the cubs one at a time then asked Shippo to hand over the other cubs in his bag. Theysoon finished and were ready to put the fur on top of the basket when she remembered something.

"Sweety do you know why there are cubs in here when a demon with what looks like feminine features is near by them",Kagome asked.

"Well mama you see feline demons birth is different from what say a dog demon",Shippo said as he paced thinking hard."When a feline births her young they are born in their demonic form making them look like animals to protect them from predator. Though for dog demon females birth is much like a human because the infants are born in their human form but they can go up to ten pups per birth."

"Well that explains the cubs but why is the demon here",Kagome asked as she petted one of the cubs that was whining.

"Oh that,the demon you see is the mama and it smells like she was giving birth and then since she was so weak her barrier came down and she was mulled by other demons but knowing she was weak she hid the cubs and fought to protect herself and her young",Shippo said being the little detective.

"Also by the looks of her clothing she must be royalty as well",Shippo pointed out examining the hand stitched silk kimono.

"Shippo if you grew up in my world you would have been popular with the detective agents",Kagome complimented making him blush.

"Ahh,mama thanks but we should hurry I smell a demon close by",Shippo said.

"Yes we should I can sense it to",Kagome replied back as she picked up the basket and jogging off to another spot for them to rest.

"Where the hell is that little wench now",Inuyasha said making him wake up the whole group.

"Inuyasha what is wrong",Sango said in concern that was abnormal for her when traveling with the Inutachi.

"The stupid bitch ran off with the runt and now I can't find her",Inuyasha replied back to her as Miroku looked at them strangely.

**"Why are they speaking like that",**questioned Miroku but stopped in thought as he felt a piece of material crunch in his fist.

He opened his palm to find a note that was folded and had '_Read Alone' _on the top of it making him got up and walked toward a tree near by and after looking around,opened the note to read.

~Note being Read~

_Dear Miroku,_

_I wish you had known of this earlier but all is not see Inuyasha and Sango have been abusing me for gosh knows how have been under the impression of Sango loving you but that is wrong because she is secretly having nightly visits with many groups of men either demon or human it does not matter she is also in relations with Inuyasha so be careful. I took Shippo if you didn't already see but if you didn't I did because we promised way back that we would stick to each other forever like mother and son should._

_I will miss you Miroku,I will always think you the older brother that I always you whenever I see you._

_Love, Kagome_

~End Note~

Miroku closed the note and stared down in shock why hadn't he been told this earlier because he would have beat their asses long before it got to far.

**"Why Kagome,why did you have to keep it a secret,why did I not see it more closely that you were hurt",**Miroku thought as he put his head on his knees and thought for along time.

* * *

><p>Ok finished with this one so read,review,recycle.<p>

Ja ne


	3. Names and Eyes

Ok so this is my story.

Kagome is abused and sick and tired of Inuyasha and Sango being the cause of this she runs off with Shippo. As soon as she runs from the Inutachi she finds a cave where Shippo and Kagome stay in only to find a litter of newborn cubs in there next to a dismembered mother.

What will Kagome do now?

So everyone knows there will be a new someone in the story right that is good if you do if not that is fine.

Also with that note this story will be threesome so don't kill me,maim me,scar me,or curse me and especially do not flame me if you are tired of harems and stuff it is just my thing were I write harems because you can never have to much sexy to go around so yeah.

Kagome/Sesshomaru/?

"Talking"

Regular

_"Thinking"_

"**Thoughts**"

_**"Inner Beast"**_

* * *

><p>Miroku closed the note and stared down in shock why hadn't he been told this earlier because he would have beaten their asses long before it got to far.<p>

**"Why Kagome,why did you have to keep it a secret,why did I not see it more closely that you were hurt",**Miroku thought as he put his head on his knees and thought for along time.

* * *

><p>After the thinking was done Miroku walked his way to the two ungrateful beings that hurt his sister like friend.<p>

"Ya, Miroku we're leaving now so start packing up what we have left",Inuyasha said loudly as he got up along with Sango.

Seething but trying to keep calm Miroku went over to pick up the belongings as Sango seemed to hang herself off of Inuyasha.

"**Ugh, she really was harping off of others",**Miroku thought with disgust as they started to walk after he had packed.

As they walked off Kirara had joined Miroku in the walk behind Sango and Inuyasha all the while looking at them in distrust and hurt from both cat demon and holy man.

Finally finding a spot to set camp far from the demon aura Kagome set the tiger cubs down as Shippo laid next to a tree close by putting his pack next to him.

"Shippo do you smell a spring near by",Kagome asked getting two bottles for water out of her bag.

Sniffing Shippo pointed to the west and said it was about a six minute walk.

Kagome nodded and started walking away keeping her aura out in case of predators.

~With Shippo~

Shippo looked at all the six cubs with curiosity but still alert from demons.

He picked up two at a time and compared them each at a time and thinking of names as well.

The first to were almost alike but the one in his right hand had curlier hair and was a dark red color while the other had smooth fur from nose to tail with a light orange color, both sleeping away without worries.

Putting them down the next two were like night and day since one was white with brown stripes and the other was a pure black. Their eyes were closed as they were asleep too.

Placing them down next to the two already counted for he lastly picked up the last two.

Looking at them they each had multi colored stripes ranging from blue to yellow and had there eyes open unlike the other four.

One had a deep red pair of eyes while the other had one blue and one pink.

All in all the only thing the cubs had in common other then the black cub was that they had stripes curving all along their bodies.

**"What shall you be named while in the presence of mama and I",**Shippo thought.

Snapping his fingers together he finally thought of six.

"Now the curly furred one will be Akane and the straight haired one Aki seeing as you are both...boys yes two brothers,wonder what the four other ones are",Shippo wondered in excitement.

"Now you two are like night and day so I will name the dark one Akira since you are a...girl and the other will be Nero since you are a...boy,YAY another brother and now a sister".

"Next you two will be named Akemi since you are a...girl and you have bright blue and pink eyes and you are to be Toshi for you are definitely a boy",Shippo said putting them down and looked at them for a bit then grabbed a stick near by and started writing out each name.

He was unaware then as he was distracted by the cubs that he was being watched by two sets of eyes, one being a startling deep violet which flashed a bright silver for a second. The other pair was molten gold that were cold and detached from emotion. These pair of eyes watched on with no such interest in the cubs or the kit much.

The owners of the violet and golden eyes did not know that they were close or that both were watching the kit and cubs though one with interest but the other not so much.

Then a feminine voice called out catching both owners of the eyes to turn from where the cubs and kit were.

"Shippo sweetie I have some water from that spring so now you can get the wood",Kagome said holding two bottles.

"Ah,mama I figured out all their names and wrote them out on the ground",Shippo said happily.

"Wow that is nice of you but if we find family of these cubs they may want to rename them",Kagome told Shippo as she read the names,"Akane,Aki,Akira,Nero,Akemi,and lastly Toshi".

Kagome smiled at Shippo and asked him,"So what genders are they".

"Well mama there are four boys and two girls,the boys are Akane, Aki, Nero, and Toshi and the girls are Akira and Akemi",Shippo said pointing to each tiger cub.

"I see well they have wonderful names,it would be a shameful act to change these names",Kagome said picking up Shippo and hugging him",Now,go get that fire wood I have something else besides that nasty ramen Inubaka liked".

And off he went to collect firewood unaware of the golden eyes that fallowed him in the trees.

Nor did Kagome notice the eyes of violet look at her as she held each cub with care causing the eyes to become warm with an unfamiliar emotion.

* * *

><p>Okay so yeah.<p>

Akane - Brilliant Red

Aki - Autumn,Bright,Sparkle

Nero - Black

Toshi - Alert,Bright, Intelligent

Akira - Bright,Clear

Akemi - Bright Beauty

So yeah review and hope you like.

Ja ne


	4. Pup and Milk

Ok so this is my story.

Kagome is abused and sick and tired of Inuyasha and Sango being the cause of this she runs off with Shippo. As soon as she runs from the Inutachi she finds a cave where Shippo and Kagome stay in only to find a litter of newborn cubs in there next to a dismembered mother.

What will Kagome do now?

So everyone knows there will be a new someone in the story right that is good if you do if not that is fine.

Also with that note this story will be threesome so don't kill me,maim me,scar me,or curse me and especially do not flame me if you are tired of harems and stuff it is just my thing were I write harems because you can never have to much sexy to go around so yeah.

Kagome/Sesshomaru/?

"Talking"

Regular

_"Thinking"_

"**Thoughts**"

_**"Inner Beast"**_

Akane - Brilliant Red

Aki - Autumn,Bright,Sparkle

Nero - Black

Toshi - Alert,Bright, Intelligent

Akira - Bright,Clear

Akemi - Bright Beauty

* * *

><p>And off he went to collect firewood unaware of the golden eyes that followed him in the trees.<p>

Nor did Kagome notice the eyes of violet look at her as she held each cub with care causing the eyes to become warm with an unfamiliar emotion.

* * *

><p>Walking through the woods was natural for the little kit as he would get fire wood for the group on occasions.<p>

Though when he had the feeling that he was being watched,he got frightened and for a good reason at times.

Looking around the trees still in search for wood he spotted some in a pile next to the tree to his right.

"Yes this will be a perfect amount for the fire",Shippo said gleefully not finding is weird to find wood already chopped and in a pile.

Turning around he started to walk to the camp when he spotted something on the ground.

Laying there was a snow white pup with molten gold eyes.

When Shippo had its attention it barked at him and got up walking steadily towards him.

"Hey are you lost puppy",Shippo asked as it came to him.

It looked at him with a stare that almost seemed to say, 'yes now take me to your leader'.

"Well puppy let me take you to mamma so I can ask if you can stay with us".

Shippo started back to the camp all the while the pup followed him.

Walking into camp he saw his mom holding one of the cubs with interest.

"Oh Shippo did you make a new friend while on your stick collecting trip",Kagome asked looking at the fluffy puppy.

"Yeah I was wondering if it could stay with us",Shippo ask putting down the wood and then looking at her with a pouting lip and puppy eyes.

Sighing at the look she nodded and put the cub known as Nero in the basket.

Cheering Shippo hugged his mother and went to the pup that barked in glee.

"You hear that you can stay so I need to name you",Shippo said and stopped to think.

"I know since you are a...um...boy I'll name you Arata since you look like fresh snow fallen from the sky".

Hearing a bark he found the pup upon him licking his cheek in a sign of approval.

"Well then boys lets get ready for dinner",Kagome said starting the fire on the sticks Shippo brought.

"Shippo can you get in my bag and grab a can it should be laying on the top and a pot too".

"Yes mama",Shippo said going to her bag and fetching the canned food and pot as well.

"What's in this can mama",Shippo asked out of pure curiosity.

"Stew with meats and veggies that you should eat to make you strong",Kagome said opening the can with a very sharp flint stone.

"Wow we should of had this but Inubaka wouldn't let us",Shippo said not realizing the tension in Kagome's body tightened at the name.

"Shippo dear please don't mention the name again",Kagome asked pouring the stew into the pot to heat.

"Sorry mama".

"No it's fine just please don't say that name".

"Yes mama",Shippo said looking down still guilty for what he said unaware of the two stares from violet and gold eyes looking in interest as to what happened to her.

"Now why don't I find some food for the cubs so they can eat, but wait what do they eat at this age",Kagome asked herself aloud.

"Um mama not to be rude but breast milk is the key component to a cubs life at this age",Shippo said looking embarrassed.

Blushing Kagome looked down whispering an ,"oh" ,but perked back up and went to her bag.

"Thank goodness for books",Kagome murmured find a book that had different herbs on it.

"Mama what is that",Shippo asked going over to her.

"A herb book that I was going to give Kaede but since we can't to go to her I figured why not use it and look for a herb that can let me produce milk".

Opening the book Kagome went to the index and searched different herbs till she found what she was looking for.

"Ah okay this herb can help me produce the milk and feed the cubs".

Showing Shippo what the herb looked like she turned it back and examined it again.

The herb had to leaves and four little flowers on it that looked like a creamy beige color.

"Now to find this herb,Shippo you stand watch with Arata while I search for the herb and watch the food if it starts to boil you know where the bowls are and the spoons",Kagome said getting up and walking a little ways to the right stopping for a second and looking at him and then turning back to go find the herb.

* * *

><p>So who's the pup? What's the violet eyed person? Will this be a good chapter? Does Kagome ever find out what her life will end up to be? Well visit next time to see if anything happens.<p>

Arata-fresh

Okay this may be a crappy chapter you choose but yeah.

So review and stuff.

Ja ne


	5. New Companions and Bloody Noses

Akane - Brilliant Red

Aki - Autumn,Bright,Sparkle

Nero - Black

Toshi - Alert,Bright, Intelligent

Akira - Bright,Clear

Akemi - Bright Beauty

Arata- Fresh

"Talking"

Regular

_"Thinking"_

_**"Inner Beast"**_

* * *

><p>The herb had to leaves and four little flowers on it that looked like a creamy beige color.<p>

"Now to find this herb, Shippo you stand watch with Arata while I search for the herb and watch the food if it starts to boil you know where the bowls are and the spoons", Kagome said getting up and walking a little ways to the right stopping for a second and looking at him and then turning back to go find the herb.

* * *

><p>Kagome P.O.V.<p>

I walk through the wooded area, looking for the herb. Searching high and low as the sun was setting.

_"Oh shoot, I forgot my flash light",_ I thought stopping right then and there.

That was till I heard a loud crunch in the trees, and I turned right back around going to the campsite.

_"Now where are Shippo and the others...where are they", _I thought to myself rushing in the direction I hopefully came from.

_"Ugh, I am totally lost, I passed that rock like seven times and those purple eyes about three just above the rock."_

That is when I stopped looking towards the rock. Above were two rich purple cat like eyes staring right back at me, we just stared for about five minutes till they moved.

_"Holy merciful fucking Kami they moved...fuck what is that thing...shit I need to run, oh my gosh it's coming to get me...fucking hell how did I get stuck staring at a fucking creature...why the fuck am I talking like ahem that bastard",_ I thought freaking out as the creature moved, coming out of the shadows.

"Who...whose there", I asked and the creature stopped again staring...then I heard a deep timber voice come from the creatures direction.

"If I come closer onna, you will not attack...I have something for you", the purple eyed creature said.

I thought for a couple seconds, _"How could I attack I having nothing to attack him...with...oh yeah duh, miko powers"._

"Fine but slowly come out, no funny business either", I said taking a step back.

The creature stepped forward slowly...ever so slowly.

Out of the shadows came a demon rather tall around six foot three. He had black hair with deep purple highlights his eyes were the same purple color but had a silver ring around the iris. He wore a silver haori with purple trimming at the sleeves, on the right side of the shoulder were purple and silver stars, swirling down his torso. The hamaka he wore was silver and held up by an elegant deep purple sash with silvers stars at the ends. Towards the end were a pair of what looked like the boots Sesshomaru wore.

Looking back at his face I saw three stripes along his cheeks the color being a shimmering silver-gold. The same along his eyelids making the color of his eyes stand out. And right in the middle of his forehead between his black and purple bangs, a nice looking star with the same silver-gold color.

_"Shit he's a youkai lord"._

"What do you have for me", I asked him, keeping a good ten foot distance.

He looked me in the eyes and raised his hand slowly so I wouldn't run. He opened his hand, palm up. Something was in it though.

In his hand was the herb that I was searching for. Why did he have this?

"Why...why do you have that", I asked.

Without a stutter he said ," for the cubs miko".

"Ah, but what does that have to do with you?"

A strong emotion swelled in his eyes.

"Those cubs are mine", he said short and simple, taking a step forward he let his hand out toward me again.

"Oh, so that...that youkai female was your...", I asked leaving the question open and then putting my hand out for him to drop the herb into.

"Yes miko, she was this ones mate", he said with sorrow in his voice.

"Would, um, you like to come back to my camp and see your cubs", I asked looking away from his eyes and toward the dark forest.

_"It's so dark now, I hope the others are well"._

"Yes miko, that is most kind of you".

"Kagome".

"Hmm?"

"My name, I would prefer it if you called me Kagome rather than miko".

"Hn, then you shall call me Takahiro".

"Okay", I said and started to walk," um wait, do you know where they are?"

"Hn, yes Kagome, follow", he said walking straight past me.

_"Well then, he sounds like Sesshomaru for some unknown reason, well he at least has emotions flowing through his eyes rather than ice sickles", _I thought to myself following behind.

"So um, what land do you rule, Takahiro", I asked seeing the unwelcoming thickness in the air.

"This one rules the North and parts of the East", he replied not turning to even look at me.

"A question Kagome, why is it you do not kill my cubs or the fox who accompanies you", he asked me.

I was a bit stumped since almost everyone asks me this when they see Shippo, Kirara, and the bastard.

"Um, well I'm not one for violence unless they harm me first...the cubs are so cute and young I would never kill an infant in any way. Shippo is my son, he has been with me through thick and thin", I said to him, a look of wisteria on my face.

"Hn, I see this one has never met a miko such as you in centuries", he said turning to eye me with those somewhat creepy cat eyes.

I stared at those eyes for a split second before blushing and looking away.

"Um, are we almost there Takahiro", I said in a slight whisper.

He grinned a little and turned heading towards a large bush. He grabbed it and bent some of the limbs to show Shippo, the cubs, and Arata. All were a distance from the fire and Arata seemed to be on guard.

"Oh, Shippo are you guys alright", I asked running through the bush and scooping up my precious son.

"Mama you came back, we were worried you...well I was worried you wouldn't come back", Shippo said tears streaming down his cherub face as he held on to me tightly.

"Shh it is okay Shippo, I'm back and guess what I got", I told him trying to set his mind off the thought of me gone.

"What?"

"The herb and a new traveling companion".

"Really mama?"

"Yup, see", I said pointing toward Takahiro and opening my palm which held the needed herb.

"Cool mama!"

"Yup now make Takahiro feel at home here, no tricks on him unless he deserves it and I will go set up that concoction", I told him smiling at his little face.

"Yes, mama I know".

I smile just a bit more as I go and grab a nice sized pot out of my bag and turn only to have Arata in front of me staring.

"How maybe I help you Arata, were you worried too?"

He barked and came toward me as I bent down and placed a hand on his head. He stared with those familiar golden eyes, a look of relief and content in them.

"Silly boy, you just got here and now your all protective over me", I said to myself rubbing down his back feeling the soft furs.

Arata barked at me and turned going over to Shippo and Takahiro.

I smile and go towards the fire pot and herb in hand.

_"Okay so I need to put the pot on the fire. Fill half the pot with water and put the herb in. Let it set for a minute and stir for a good eight minutes then it is done."_

Luck was on my side today, I had left over water in my bag and it filled the pot half way. I put the herb in the water once it started to warm and waited to stir. A minute went by and I began to stir for eight minutes.

Once it was done the book said to drink half of what was in the pot for breast feeding up to a year and the whole for a year and a half.

I decided to drink all of it seeing that it would be a waste to not drink the rest.

I took a large cup from my bag and started to drink quickly filling up with the concoction.

As soon as I drank three fourths of the pot. I felt tingly but I kept drinking, gulping it down like it was a the last liquid on earth.

Not much later I was done and I turned a bit to see Shippo, Takahiro, and Arata staring at me. Both the dog and Lord of the North had slightly wide eyes and were a tad gap jawed.

"What?"

"Mama look".

I looked down and to my surprise, my breast were way bigger, not really fitting the top I was wearing. They were a bit sore as well.

I looked up towards the demon lord and quickly tried covering but I only accentuated them more. He kept staring eyes only getting wider and was that blood dripping down his nose.

Suddenly I heard a whine and a thunk right next to Takahiro. Arata had fainted with a trickle of blood on his nose as well and was that...no...but it was.

Arata had gotten aroused and now his...his thing was almost all the way out.

"Mama turn around, go feed the cubs", Shippo said the only one who was giving both dog and demon the stink eye not once looking at his mother in such a perverse way...cause come on it was his mother after all.

"Right...right go feed the cubs", I said crawling over towards the cubs. I almost thought I heard a growl come from behind me but when I did turn Takahiro was gone and Arata was still knocked out.

Once I got to the cubs I grabbed Akane and Aki gently. Putting the two in my lap I unbuttoned my top and then I unhooked my bra. It felt nice seeing as how the bra was now too small for me.

Picking up the cubs I led them towards my bare breast and helped them attach to my leaking nipples. Both took to the milk well and drank what they could. The next four did well and the swelling lessened and so did the soreness.

_"So this is what it feels like to be a mother, well without the painful birth and everything"._

**_"Oh sweet miko you will be mine and care for me, soon no one will take you from_ me. You will birth my young and care for them as you do the cubs of another, we will be mated forever",** Two beasts said in the recesses of two demons minds.

* * *

><p>Well um sorry it took so long.<p>

Ja ne


End file.
